


outshine the morning sun

by gracedbybattle



Series: new beginnings [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedbybattle/pseuds/gracedbybattle
Summary: A quiet morning in the new life of Obi-Wan and Cody Kenobi.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: new beginnings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810051
Comments: 18
Kudos: 315





	outshine the morning sun

Awakening to the sight of something beyond the nondescript grey walls of the _Negotiator_ is still strange, but not unwelcome. Especially in this place. 

The room is decorated sparsely, but tastefully. Plants mainly, cascading over furniture and hanging from the walls give the room a feeling of life, greenery and color in every corner. There are various trinkets throughout the space, mementos from old missions and the war years alike crowding small tables and dressers in the room. 

As soon as he can, he’s going out for some shelving and cabinetry to properly display their belongings. He has a few holos to put up as well, but they’ve barely had him to do more than throw their things into their new apartment before running off to put out the next fire. 

Cody rolls to his left, already aware that there’s no one beside him, to feel in the vacated spot in the bed. The area is still warm, so his _riduur_ cannot be far. He’s a little surprised she didn’t wake him, he must have underestimated how exhausted the last few days have made him. 

They’d barely been back on Coruscant an hour before Obi-Wan was in the thick of things, both politically and diplomatically. With the Chancellor dead and Anakin his executioner, there had been some careful wrangling required within the Senate to ensure the entire situation didn’t blow up in their faces. Ahsoka returning with Maul with Mandalore had escalated tensions significantly. 

The combined force of Obi-Wan, Plo Koon and Depa Billaba have kept the senators from turning on the Jedi completely. Senators Organa and Bail had quite a bit to do with it, although most of the systems held no love for their former Chancellor. The mountain of evidence, once they went looking with all the information, was unending. 

The man was a monster, pure and simple. 

Hearing what he had planned, the rambling pieces he’d heard Skywalker confess to Obi-Wan once they arrived in the capital, was enough to send Cody wishing to resurrect the corpse so he could shoot it himself. 

He hopes the bastard suffered. He deserved no less. 

The monitor next to the bed is still quiet and his _riduur_ is absent, so he puts two and two together and takes his time getting ready. So used to the never ending urgency of the war, slowing down has been both a challenge and revelation in his life. He’s never had the time to indulge in extra sleep or meander around the ‘fresher before taking first meal. 

It feels lethargic, even disrespectful at first, but Obi-Wan has been encouraging the effort and he’s been encouraging her to relax in turn. A part of their middle ground is that Cody allows himself at least a few moments in the morning to put himself together before beginning the day. He still gets up at the same time as when they were on the front lines, unlike Rex, who has taken to an occasional lie-in with extreme enthusiasm. For Cody, his schedule has so far proved an impossible habit to break. 

He reaches for the closet, pulling a face no one is there to see at the endless options. He’s never had individual clothing options before, certainly never this vast, and he’s still a little lost at what to do with all this _choice_. For his entire life, the army has provided all his means of living, regulation clothing included. Before dress greys, uniform, armor, and the non-description lounge and sleepwear issued to every clone, he’s worn little else. 

Since the war had ended, learning to pick out his own wear has been one of the more difficult personal transitions to civilian life. Civilians seem to enjoy an array of color, some of which is an assault on the eyes. He still prefers the muted tones of clone and Jedi wear, though gold and blue remain his favorites when looking for a splash of something noticeable. 

He pulls a pair of dark pants and a soft, grey shirt from the back, slipping into them easily. He doesn’t have anywhere pressing to be today, though he thinks Gregor and Boil may be stopping by for a report on the humanitarian effort they’re undertaking in Ryloth. He is fairly satisfied that they have all the logistics taken care of, but it won’t hurt to review the plans one more time. 

Before exiting the room, he smooths back the sheets and duvet, pulling the corners neatly and straightening the sides until it would pass military inspection. The duvet is one of his favorite pieces in the whole apartment, an incredible colorful and soft patchwork that Obi-Wan adores. They both have a certain reverence for the piece and treat it like the valuable it is. Satisfied, he steps from the room and heads for the common area. 

The smell of caf hits him as soon as he leaves the bedroom, the sweet, heavy smell mixed with recently brewed tea intermingled in the air. It feels him with a rush of affection. Obi-Wan prefers tea in the early morning, and she starts the caf machine purely on Cody’s behalf. It’s heartwarming, though not half as touching as the sight he finds in the living area. 

Obi-Wan is tucked into the side of their large couch, staring out of the balcony onto the city below. She’s dressed in a soft, sleep tunic, loosely wrapped around her front with a shawl over her shoulders. It’s her favorite outfit of late, something forgiving and comfortable that allows for easy access when she gets up to feed Jinn. 

Jinn is wrapped in her arms, warmly snuggled in a blanket and asleep, most likely content after his early morning breakfast. His _riduur’s_ short auburn hair is gleaming in the morning light. Most of her bangs are swept back behind an ear, the rest falling into her eyes. Her hair is getting longer, he can’t remember the last time it was cut, and the longest of the strands are starting to reach her neck. 

She turns to face him, even though Cody’s doesn’t make a sound, and smiles. Her blue eyes are bright and happy, filled with a soft contentment that he saw so little of during wartime. Peace looks good on her. He sinks onto the sofa at her side and she leans into him without a word, instantly curling into his warmth. Cody runs hot, like all clones from their increased metabolism, and Obi-Wan always seems cold. 

“Good morning, dear heart,” she says softly, careful not to wake the baby. 

“Morning,” he greets, voice still a touch husky with sleep. He leans down to press a kiss against her brow, watching her eyes fall closed as he does so. There are two mugs on the table and he reaches for the one he knows is his without a second glance, pulling it to his mouth and letting the heady scent of caf wash through his senses. 

He doesn’t need the drink to make him alert, but it helps and he’s grown to enjoy the taste. The dark taste on his tongue is welcome, making the world seem a little bit brighter than before. He wraps one hand around the mug and the other around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and breathes. 

Obi-Wan leans into his side as they watch the traffic unfurl across the landscape, lines of transports threading across the sky. This is his favorite spot in the whole apartment, a large window facing their outdoor balcony with a fantastic view of the cityspace. Coruscant isn’t his favorite city in the world, but their apartment has definitely softened his perspective of their new home. 

As a highly respected General and decorated Marshal Commander, they’d been given ample lodging on returning to the Temple. Their apartment is large and lavish by clone and Jedi standards alike, spacious with four rooms and a large living and kitchen area. Big enough to host a variety of guests at once, and Cody knows they will host a multitude of brothers for meals here once they’re finally settled in and Obi-Wan is free to cook the way she pleases. 

He once wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan would be accepted back to the Temple on their return or the war’s end, but it seems that the past years have been enlightening to the Jedi and they don’t cling as tightly to their rigid Code as before. 

Besides, they need her more now than ever, and that has not escaped anyone’s knowledge. Plo Koon had been adamant on that alone and one of their most stalwart defenders. Cody had always liked General Koon, on Wolffe’s words alone. His defense of Obi-Wan has only solidified that admiration. 

That, and the fact that the General of the 104th was completely smitten with Jinn. If they don’t pay attention, he’ll likely steal him away. 

“Something on your mind?” Obi-Wan asks, the first words to break the morning. She’s watching the sky, mind elsewhere as well, but she’s more attuned to his thoughts than he’s even aware of. She can sense it wandering. 

“No more than usual,” he says but doesn’t elaborate, curling a hand around her shoulder. There is little sound in their quiet space and he takes another sip of caf, letting the warmth flood his insides. “You?”

She shakes her head, troublesome bangs falling back into her eyes. She reaches up to push them away with a huff but they fall again. Jinn, still asleep, makes a shuffling noise at her movement and twists for a moment in his blanket before settling. 

He’s growing bigger by the day, but Cody still thinks he’s tiny. 

The baby’s dark hair is soft to the touch and a mess of curls, absolutely Cody’s own. He’s a curious but quiet infant, content to be held but eager to explore. He has his mother’s calm nature, but Cody’s scowl when he’s upset. He is the absolute best parts of both of them and Cody loves him more than his heart can take. 

Both he and Obi-Wan stare at their son for a moment, the sun drenching the window in bright light, as bold and beautiful as the colors of the 212th. 

Obi-Wan sighs and leans back into him and he sits a little straighter, taking his weight against his own. She tucks her head under his chin and he reaches back to card a hand through her short hair, mentally cataloging the way the longer pieces have begun to wave at the ends. 

Jinn yawns, big blue eyes opening for a moment to stare at Cody with recognition before closing and snuggling back down further into his mother’s arms. Cody can’t help it, he leans forward to brush a kiss against his son’s head, running a finger back through his tiny curls. Jinn, with an instinctive trust of his parents that Cody will never quite understand, cooes at his father’s touch but doesn’t move. 

He can feel Obi-Wan’s eyes on them, watching her husband and baby together. Cody has never taken himself for any sort of Force sensitivity, but you would have to be dead not to feel the love and affection flooding the air, making the morning feel more alive. 

His _riduur’s_ hands are full, full of their most precious gift, so he instead of threading their fingers together, he curls both arms around her slighter frame and pulls her flush against his chest, settling her head against his breastbone. He pulls his left leg, the bad one that never healed correctly after Vanqor, up to settle behind Obi-Wan and against the back of the couch. It tends to ache first thing in the morning and late in the night. Obi-Wan, without being told, shuffles to give the limb ample space to stretch and sighs, closing her eyes just to crack them open at him wrly. 

“Trying to get me back to sleep, Commander?” she says teasingly. She settles Jinn against her chest, angling to the back of the couch as he can fit snugly between Cody’s leg and Obi-Wan’s side. 

“Doing my best,” he says, hands running back through her hair now that they’re all settled. They have at least an hour before either of them need to be anywhere significant, and if he’s supposed to be enjoying leisure life, this is good practice. He strokes through the soft bangs. “It’s getting longer.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan says, eyes closed. “I need to get it trimmed. It’ll be a mess if I keep letting it grow.”

He hums, thoughtful. “We could tie it back in a ribbon. Or maybe braid it like Master Billba’s,” he suggests.

Obi-Wan nearly turns around to face him, sufficiently unamused. “Cody Kenobi,” she begins and hearing his name said in full will always send a spark through his chest, knowing that they belong together. 

“Surely you don’t want me looking like Quinlan?” she says with a knowing look. 

He very nearly groans. Gods, no. Master Vos may be one of Obi-Wan’s oldest friends, he may be Aayla’s beloved master, but Force if he isn’t the most chaotic, reckless form of Jedi Cody has ever met. He drives Cody insane on principal alone. 

“Please forget I said anything,” he responds. 

Obi-Wan chuckle, light and clear as a bell, reverberates through his chest. “Speaking of Quinlan,” and Cody winces before she can even continue. “He wants to come by this week and see us.”

“No, he wants to see you,” Cody corrects because Quinlan Vos will never come to see Cody of his own violation. They’re as different as two people could be. The only commonality he can find between them is that they both love Obi-Wan, dearly. 

Obi-Wan nods. “And Jinn as well.”

“Jinn?” Cody startles, sitting up a little straighter. “What does he want with Jinn?”

He can feel rather than see Obi-Wan roll her eyes at him. “Because Quinlan is my friend,” she says like Cody is being obtuse on purpose. “And he doesn’t want anything with our child, other than to meet him.”

Cody sighs, already mentally resigned to the space Quinlan Vos will take up in their lives and hating himself for not hating it more. Quinlan is a disaster most days, but he would protect Obi-Wan with his own life. Jinn will already be considered a member of his family, Bly told him Aayla said as much. 

Cody is the one who hitched himself to a Jedi, he doesn’t get to complain about the extended family that comes along with it. Obi-Wan didn’t complain about inheriting a large army of clone brothers as in-laws. If he can make nice with Skywalker and Yoda, he can make nice with Quinlan. 

“Alright,” he says and fights not to smile. For two beings with no parents and Obi-Wan with no blood relatives, they have an extremely large family. “But if he even mentions Ventress, I reserve the right to throw him out.” There are still some things he cannot forgive, and Wolffe’s eye is one of them. Reformed Force users, or not. 

“Noted,” Obi-Wan says, settling against him and he can feel in her deepening weight against his own that she’s headed towards sleep, at least for a little while. She’s tired, as he is. The last few days have been taxing and not just because of the baby. 

He will never forget how hard fought this peace is, and he will never take it for granted. 

There’s a moment of silence and then, “I want to have everyone over soon,” she says. “Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Boil, whoever wants to come. We’ll make a large meal, to celebrate. They’re signing the official treaty soon.”

“I know,” Cody says. He’s been thinking the same thing. Once it’s finalized, the Separatists will officially disband and Mace Windu will head back to Coruscant with their leadership to stand trial. It’s the beginning of a new era.

There are already rumblings of a restructuring of the Jedi Order, and they’re hashing out the details of clone citizenship in the senate as they speak. The GAR continues to run humanitarian missions to planets in need, but once the bill is signed the clones will be allowed to opt out of service at the end of the standard year. They’ll be free. 

It’s a thing worth celebrating. 

“I’d like Padme to be able to come,” Obi-Wan says, voice drowsy. Jinn fusses for a moment, but Cody shushes him with a hand over his hair and he quiets again. “She wants to head to Naboo soon, before the twins arrive.”

Cody nods, understanding. “Gods know we don’t want a repeat of this little one’s entrance,” he says like a hand still on Jinn’s head. His baby is breathing deeply, little puffs of air that he can feel on his hand. His hands flex in his little blanket, eyes closed. 

Obi-Wan smiles. “No, I think we caused enough excitement on our own,” she says. Her voice goes soft and sentimental as she says, “I already love them. Though not at much as the two of you.”

“And I you,” he says in turn without a moment of hesitation, like it’s their _riduurok_ all over again. 

Jinn shuffles beside them, stirring awake to squint at them both and babbles. Not a cry or a fuss, but something that sounds like the beginning of language. He’s too young to understand or even try to speak, but it’s a spark of communication. 

“Hush, darling,” Obi-Wan whispers, tucking his little fists back into his blanket. “Let’s sleep for a few more minutes, hmm?”

Jinn yawns and closes his eyes, a sleepily satisfied expression on his innocent face. 

“He’s an early riser,” Obi-Wan whispers with a knowing look. “Just like his _buir_.” She’s staring at Cody as she says it, and he can’t help it, he leans forward to kiss her, soft and slow, the way he’s always wanted and only been allowed for the past few years. 

Obi-Wan smiles at him, brighter than the sun itself and relaxing against him, eyes closed. He lets the quiet calm wash over him once more, lifting the mug of caf for another sip before it grows cold. 

It’s a beautiful morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> This last week was unspeakably awful, so here, take some fluff to heal my soul. 
> 
> I love these two, ugh.


End file.
